Ohanaklok
by OrneryTexan
Summary: Silly crossover between Lilo & Stitch and Metalocolypse, when the newist experiment is activated, Lilo, Stitch and Dethklok must save him from the evil Dr. Hamsterviel.


-1It was a warm Thursday at Kauai island, Lilo and Stitch rushed back home after hula class because today was a very particular day, a very famous band was going to perform live at her island and she was very eager to meet them.

That band was the infamous Dethklok.

"Nani," Lilo yelled. "Can me and Stitch go see Dethklok?" Nani gave her younger sister a firm glare.

"No Lilo, you know how they are a bad influence, it's a wonder that their coming over here anyway." Then Lilo began to whine.

"But that's what you said about Stitch, and he turned out fine." Nani still stood by her decision until Lilo and Stitch barraged her with "Pleases" 'till she finally said yes, "But just don't stay too long." She said and they reluctantly agreed.

Both of them went up to Lilo's room to see Jumba on the computer and Pleakly looking through many gossip magazines, Lilo quickly got out a poster of Dethklok and began starring at it.

"I can't believe I'll finally meet Toki." she said Toki Wartooth had always been her favorite; Stitch looked and pointed to Nathan. "Ih, Ih, Nathan Explosion." Stitch said in excitement. Jumba then turned his head.

"Why little girl and 626 so exited?"

"Didn't you hear, Dethklok is coming to Kauai." Lilo said practically shouting.

"Oh I've herd of them." Pleakly said trying to get into the conversation. "Their one of the greatest earth entertainers, maybe I should go."

'I don't know Pleakly, their concerts are dangerous, once I herd someone actually got killed, well more like the whole audience." When Jumba herd this he began to laugh.

"HAH, sounds like evil genius thinking to me."

When it was almost time to go, Lilo and Stitch practically ran as fast as they could to where they were going to perform.

_Elsewhere _

A huge vessel was crossing the ocean, it was just as big as a cruse liner with many spikes and sharp objects protruding from the sides of the ship, and on the side were words etched in a crude metal way. The words said "Dethship", and it was heading to Kauai Island.

A man in a suit with papers in his hand sat with Dethklok in a very large table and began talking.

"Ok fellas, just one more show at Kauai Island and your tour will be finished."

"Good 'cause you know we like have been playing for like 72 hours straight and I would like to you know STOP ALREADY!" Nathan said angrily as the rest of the band agreed.

"Who's brights ideas was its to make a tour that lasts for thee days?" said Skwisgaar while rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't we just blow up that stupid island and go home." William Murderface said.

"Well think of it like this, just one more show." just then Nathan stood up.

"You're right, LET'S MAKE HAWAII METAL!!" he shouted as the rest followed.

When the ship crashed into the shores of Kauai, the band got off and loaded up their instruments and pyrotechnics to the stage, most of their roadies were preparing for the show while the band did sound checks, but someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Toki?" Pickles said while setting up his drums, and just as he asked, Toki came running back with a light blue orb with the numbers 6-2-8 on it.

"Dudes, checks out what Is gots ats the gift shop." he said while holding up an experiment pod.

"Whats is it?" asked Skwisgaar.

"Is don'ts know buts I sure likes it." he put the pod aside with the other equipment and grabbed his Gibson guitar.

Meanwhile Lilo and Stitch tried to get to the performing area in time when they ran into Myrtle and her friends and almost ran into her.

"Watch where you're going weird-lo." she said in her usual snobby tone and the usual "Yea" by her friends.

"Sorry Myrtle, Stitch and I are on are way to the Dethklok concert."

"You mean that weird band, this whole island is turning into weird central, I'm leaving before I become one myself." she and her friends left with their noses in the air, and Lilo and Stitch continued on to the concert, which was not hard to find since many people crowded to where they were going to perform.

Lilo and Stitch managed to squeeze through most people to get a front view, after a few minutes of waiting, a huge explosion from the stage caught their attention, and a very familiar song started playing.

_Skwisgaar Skwigelf Taller than a Tree_

_Toki Wartooth Not A Bumble Bee_

_William Murderface Murderface Murderface_

_Pickles the Drummer Doodly Do Ding Dong Doodly Doodly Do_

_Nathan Explosion_

While the song was playing the members rose from beneath the stage in the order of the song, and with the final verse came another pyrotechnic explosion, and Toki Wartooth took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our rhyme guitar, Toki Wartooth." everyone cheered, especially Lilo as Toki held his flying-v guitar and started shredding just as fast as Skwisgaar would have, it was similar to "Crush my Battle Opponents Balls" but with his own style and his own solos, Lilo watched in fascination as his fingers moved rapidly across the frets at blazing speeds, even Stitch knew he couldn't play that fast, only normal speeds, when the song was over a huge firecracker missile fired in the air but landed far out into the ocean causing a huge tidal wave crashing into the stage along with the audience.

Everyone cheered soaking wet, and just as Toki bowed a burst of energy came from backstage. When everyone turned to look they saw a creature with wine red fur jump out snarling and jumping around like a maniac, everyone panicked and ran off.

"Cousin." Stitch said as the experiment jumped off the stage.

"What the hell is that thing?" Nathan said while he also got off stage.

"Dudes that's likes the most freakiest things Is ever seens." Skwisgaar said backing away from the experiment.

Stitch chased the new experiment and while it tried to get away it jumped on Toki and Stitch followed, knocking him to the ground.

"STITCH!" Lilo shouted as he knocked down Toki, and realizing what he did he helped him up.

"Sorry." Stitch said to Toki and he accepted, they both looked and saw the experiment causing mayhem.

"MY SUVINER!" shouted Toki as it ran away, "we's gots to get it back."

"Dude that was pretty metal how it was destroying everything." Pickles said.

Just as they were talking Lilo got up and waved to get their attention.

"I know how we can get him back." she said as the band stared at her.

"You think a little girl can catch that think?!" murder face said rudely which made Lilo a little frustrated.

"Well you know I don't think we like have a choice, this thing could cost us a lot of money, you say you can catch this thing." Nathan said looking down at Lilo who nodded.

"But I'm going to need your help." she, Stitch and Dethklok walked back to her house to gather information on the new experiment, when they got in Lilo noticed she was gone and must of already gone to work. Pickles then began to stare at stitch.

"So what the hell kind of dog is he?" Stitch stared back and said "Achi-baba." Pickles stood silent for a while.

As they got to the room the band jumped back when they saw Jumba and Pleakly, but slowly followed Lilo to the computer.

"What the hell is this place, freak central?" Murderface said getting a little freaked out, and it didn't make them feel any better when Pleakly rushed to greet them.

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd meet you in person, let me just say I think you guys are simply fascinating."

They just backed off, jumba and Lilo began to use the computer.

"So which experiment was activated this time?" Jumba asked.

"That's the thing, we don't know." Lilo said searching the computer.

"That blue ball things had 6-2-8 on its." Toki said remembering the orb he bought at the gift shop.

"Experiment 628, how did that get loose, now world is in terrible danger, nuclear explosion capable of taking out entire planet will commence 24 hours after activation."

When everyone herd this they gasped.

"Dudes that is so not cool."

"Pickles is right, if we don't catch this thing the world won't be metal or brutal." Nathan said.

"Lets catch this thing." Skwisgaar said with a serious tone, Lilo's face brightened as the band agreed to help, with that settled they headed off.

They walked around the forest region following Stitch's nose, they walked for what seemed for hours but continued to follow Stitch. And just as they stopped for a rest, the experiment jumped in front of them snarling and growling.

"There he is." shouted Nathan as he started to chase it with the glass container, he chased him and tried to capture him but was utterly useless since the experiment was far superior than human, but out of nowhere a net came and captured the experiment with the words "Got you abomination."

They turned around to see Gantu walk by and pick up the prize.

"What the hell is that?" Murderface shouted as Gantu took the experiment away.

"Give that back you son-of-a-bitch." yelled Nathan as the whale alien walked off, he began to chase him until the alien punched him, Gantu was especially aggressive today. The others went to help Nathan up and Stitch continued after Gantu.

"Not this time trog." he quickly pulled out his blaster and began rapidly firing until a blast managed to hit him; he flew back and hit his head on a pine tree.

"Let that be a lesson to you abomination." he raced of to his ship.

"Ogata." Stitch said rubbing his head.

"That whale bitch just hit me, I'll kill him."

They all followed Lilo to Gantu's ship; there they overheard him talking to Hamsterviel over the TV screen.

"I've successfully captured number 628 sir."

"Well it's about time you hadn't screwed up yet, send him to me right now." the screen went blank and Gantu put the snarling experiment into the transportation pod.

"Are you sure about this fishface, I have a bad feeling about this one."

"Be quite 625." snorted Gantu who was bathing in the little glory he had from catching an experiment, and just when Lilo and the others busted in, the experiment transported.

"Oh no, where too late." Lilo said.

"Whats the hell dids you do's to him?" Toki shouted at the whale alien, who just ignored them.

Utterly defeated and too late they headed back, and for some odd reason Nathan felt bad, this wasn't like him to feel this way and it even surprised him but he felt low, when Stitch saw this we walked over to Nathan.

"Don't feel bad Nathan." Stitch said with his struggling English, Nathan looked down and actually smiled.

"Thank you…uhhh."

"Mega Stitch." he said.

"Stitch."

"Gaba ika tasooba." Stitch happily said.

They returned to Lilo's house depressed, Nani was still at work and Jumba quickly rushed to them.

"Did you capture 628?"

"No's we didn't four eyes." Skwisgaar said lying on the couch.

"Good because I made minor miscalculation, detonation set to go off in ONE hour, not 24."

Everyone quickly stood up and rushed outside.

Later Dr. Hamsterviel was waiting for the newly arrived experiment.

"Come on, Come on." and just as the experiment arrived it began to give a gold like glow.

"What the-"

And Gantu just realizing the experiments primary function looked outside.

"Ah blitznak."

When everyone looked to the sky, they witnessed a large explosion that gave a brilliant gold with red color that resembled the explosion of a planet.

"….Metal, good song title, _Space Explosion._" Nathan finally said by the amazement of the blast.

"Well now, looks like you're out of the job, eh Gantu?" 625 said then a laugh followed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

_During Credits, the song Space Explosion is herd in the background_

Lilo and Stitch sat on the couch watching TV when a report about Dethklok's new album came on.

"So tell us about the new album Mr. Explosion." a reported asked him.

"Don't call me Mr.; our new album is going to be the most brutal album ever."

Then Nathan stared into the camera.

"Its called YOUR ALL F-" but before he could finish the camera exploded.

"I would totally but that album."

"Ih." said Stitch while he put in a Dethklok CD into the CD player and started listing to it.


End file.
